


The Bare Necessity of Letting it all go

by DrJackAndMissIole



Series: Singing Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Disney Songs, Engaged merthur, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frozen (2013) References, GwenxLancelot, Humor, Immortal!Leon, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morgana - Freeform, Percival - Freeform, Rebirth, Showers, Singing in the Shower, Teasing, The Jungle Book - Freeform, crack!fic, mentions of the others - Freeform, there's a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/pseuds/DrJackAndMissIole
Summary: Who doesn't like singing in the shower?It doesn't matter if in real life we sound like a dying wale or like Mariah Carey, while showering our voices feel like angels' songs.And of course, also the Once and Future King experiences this magical phenomenon.





	The Bare Necessity of Letting it all go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I recommend reading this while listening to Jonathan Young's covers of 'The Bare Necessities' and 'Let It Go'.  
> You can find them both on youtube and Spotify.  
> Enjoy!  
> *Disclaimer: I don't own shit, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing 'bout it.*

 

The Sun shone brightly through the curtains.

It could've been early morning or early afternoon for all Arthur cared. No, his only preoccupation at the moment was the buzzing noise that had abruptly woken him.

It was coming from the bedside table opposite to his current position, but he didn't dare to move. Not when his fiancée had his limbs tangled around his body, very much like an octopus would with his own. Their legs were over, under and next to the other's. Merlin had his head on Arthur's chest, slowly rising and falling with each intake of breath. One of Merlin's hands was holding one of Arthur's, while the other laid freely next to their bodies. The cover and the sheet were neatly on top of them both, thanks to a particular magic that Merlin had created on their first winter together, due to the fact that "Arthur stole all the covers". Arthur had complained at first, but eventually agreed on the enchanted duvet to not freeze during the night. Not that either of them would’ve, considering how they inevitably reached for the other during the night and cuddled till morning. They had been for too long without the other.

But, still, it was a nice thought.

Arthur had lost focus on that infernal noise, choosing to lovingly stare at the sleeping form before him. Merlin's hair were untameable as per usual, his mouth slightly open and lightly drooling, all the hard lines in his face softened in a much more young looking expression.

Eventually sleeping beauty woke up, bumping his clumsy form on Arthur's, who scoffed at being interrupted from his gazing in such violent way.

“Who was on the phone?”, Merlin tried to say, but, since his mind was still controlled by sleep, it came out something along the lines of “Who’s phone?”.

Arthur smirked at him, before moving into sitting position and resting on the headboard of their bed. “No idea. I was trapped under something and couldn’t reach.”

“Shut up you prat. It’s too early in the morning for me to be up and deal with you at the same time!”, came the reply.

“I believe that it’s past morning, guessing by the light coming from outside.”

“Holy Shit, it’s almost 10! I need to hurry. I need to be at a meeting in an hour!”

Merlin scrambled out of the bed, giving Arthur a perfect view of his glorious backside. Disapproving looks were thrown his way, “Not now. I can’t be late. Get back to sleep, Arthur.”

“Well, we could shower together. There’s enough time for that...”

“No, there’s not” Merlin exclaimed from the bathroom, pulling out a fresh towel and opening the shower doors, “I should’ve been up one hour ago to revise my speech for today. No wonder Leon’s been calling me like crazy!”

Due to the immortality the Cup of Life had given him, Leon had shared with Merlin many adventures and now worked with him for their company. The others helped too. Gwaine was a great receptionist and secretary, given his natural ability to flirt with everything. Percival used his looks to scare the stubborn clients and Lancelot was gentle enough to smooth them back in order.  
Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen, on the other hand, choose different paths from the rest of them.  
She-Devil was studying to become a lawyer and torment poor souls, a characteristic she particularly capable of handling flawlessly.

His former Queen had opened a little flower shop and was often helped by her husband, Lancelot, to deal with things.

Arthur, on the other end, was working in a little bookstore not far from his and Merlin’s apartment. He loved being surrounded by books and, after his previous life, full of dangers and peril, he preferred to read about adventures and perish at the worst wound known to mankind: the _paper cut._

Arthur had almost fallen back to sleep to the sound of the running water _(‘God bless whoever invented it’_ he always thought), but woke as soon as it stopped.

“You still have enough time, darling.”, he said to the air.

“I don’t and stop giving me that look.”

“WE’RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME ROOM!”

Merlin chose that particular moment to get back into the room wearing nothing but a towel, with rivulets of water running down his torso. Arthur took it all in and slowly swallowed.

“That’s the look I was talking about. Stop it. We should’ve gone to bed earlier yesterday.”

“And whose fault is that?”, the blonde asked in a sweet saccharine voice.

“Shut up. As if you weren’t also desperately wanting to know what happened on last night’s episode.”

“I’m not saying I wasn’t”, Arthur defended himself, "Just that we could've waited until today, instead of watching it at 3 am!"

Scoffing, Merlin's eyes turned golden as a suit pulled itself out of a hanger and a fresh shirt appeared on the bed, alongside fresh underwear and colourful socks. Merlin's choice for the day had been a really hideous dark purple adorned with lighter purple spots. He was totally going to rock them effortlessly. Arthur said so, which earned him a blush from the raven haired man.

After finishing getting dressed, Merlin moved to open his tie rack and choose one of the same exact colour of those hideous socks.

It had been a habit of his, to always wear something around his neck. Whether it was a handkerchief, or a scarf, or a tie, or a chocker, he would always wear something on it. He said he felt ‘bare' and ‘naked' without them. Arthur never really complained, especially when he had the excuse of the scarves to cover Merlin's neck and upper torso in hickeys.

Placing a kiss at the top of Arthur’s head, the sorcerer whispered: “It’s not fair that you can sleep in while I have to rush to work!”

“My shift starts at four, so I can do whatever I bloody want!”

Being the mature one of the situation, he stuck out his tongue. Merlin simply laughed, pinched his cheeks, and left, calling ‘See you later’ before shutting the door of their apartment.

Arthur tried leaning back on the pillows, but, without Merlin's warm body next to his, it was rather hard to fall back asleep.

He gave up after tossing and turning for the third time and opted for a nice hot shower to wash the sweat and Merlin’s droll off his body, along with other of Merlin’s _stuff_ from the previous night.

The sorcerer had a nasty habit of consuming all the hot water, with temperatures similar to those of a raging fire, but enough time had passed for it to have restored, Arthur thought while closing the shower door behind him.

At first, it was warm, not too hot but neither too cold. Just the right, perfect temperature for any normal human being. Seriously, Merlin probably had burned his skin a long time ago to be able to stand under the faucet with a water so hot that could be only compared to the Sun itself.

Getting shampoo on his head, Arthur started to hum a little, giving a rhythm to the running water and tapping his foot in time.

_“Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your whatever-the-other-thing-was! I mean the bare necessities, That’s why a bear can rest at ease, with just the bare necessities of life!”_

Arthur sang and danced around the box, completely at ease with a hairbrush as a microphone. The water gave the best acoustic and audience in the world, as they were already on a standing ovation in Arthur's mind.

“ _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife!”_

A little happy dance interrupted his song as he remembered the world lost to his memory, but he soon returned to the scene, ‘cause he had an imaginary audience to impress.

_“I mean the bare necessities, Old Mother Nature’s recipes, that bring the bare necessities of life!”_

The crowd was going wild! Arthur’s air guitar was creating an amazing symphony and his punk rock turn of the Disney classic was on point.

Water pooled around his feet as they moved in time.

“ _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn’t be fonder of my big home! The bees are buzzin’ in the tree to make some honey just for me!”_

Now his concert had him moved from air guitar to air drums. He played them with such enthusiasm and moved his head in time.

_“When you look under the rocks and plants, and take a glance at the fancy ants, then maybe try a few. The bare necessities of life will come to you!”_

Air guitar solo and dance moves anyone would be jealous of, absolutely anyone, including Morgana and Gwaine.

“ _Look for the_ HOLY SHIT THIS IS COLD FUCK WHAT THE HELL NO WAY DAMNIT!”

Concert disrupted. Arthur was not leaning against the shower doors, as far as he could from that Antarctic water.  Of course, he thought. Merlin had used all the hot water earlier and it hadn’t completely warmed down yet. Of course just when he was in the middle of a performance something would go off.

He considered going out of the shower, but the shampoo on his hair told him otherwise. He tried to bring the water to a nicer temperature, but it was either cold or extra cold with ice on top. He settled on simply cold and started to wash again.

But the sound of the water was too charming to not be followed, so he began: " _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_

Drama must've run in his bloodline, ‘cause his rendition of the Oscar-winning song should've also be awarded an Oscar. A Grammy! A Grascar? Or an Osmmy? Whatever. He deserved a prize for it. Adele Dazeem who?

“ _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I’m the King. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.”_

Hands clutched on his chest, head bowed down in concentration.

_“Couldn’t keep it in; Heaven knows I’ve tried. Don’t let them in, Don’t let them see. Be the Gentlemen you always had to be. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. But now they know!”_

The crown had once again gone wild. His air drum was beating alongside his heart.

“ _Let it go, let it go. Can’t hold it back anymore.”_

His imaginary ice powers were better than Merlin’s and Elsa’s. Those two were amateurs compared to him.

_“Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door!”_

He almost slipped pirouetting, but managed to catch himself.

“ _I don’t care what they’re going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.”_

Dramatic pause to emphasize his mood and to also put conditioner on his golden locks.

“ _It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can’t get to me at all.”_

The 21st century was an amazing time period also because of this. He used to think that his feelings were wrong and sinful,  but now they were accepted by almost everyone.

_“It’s time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I’m free! Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky.”_

He held the hairbrush farther from his mouth as the sang.

_“Let it go, let it go. You’ll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I’ll stay. Let the storm rage on!”_

He was now using his microphone to brush his hair directly under the water to remove the remaining product from his head.

  _“My power flurries through the air into the ground.”_

To make it clearer, he stumped his feet on the shower floor after having jumped.

_“My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I’m never going back, the past is in the past!”_

Thank God it was.

_“Let it go, let it go. And I’ll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. The perfect man is gone!”_

‘Still here, though _’_ Arthur thought.

This was his finale, the epic ending of this concert. He took a deep breath and...

_“Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on!”_

His eyes were closed in concentration once again, not because he had somehow managed to put soap in one of them, obviously.

_“The cold is starting to bother me right now so I’ll just go!”_

He exited the shower, swiftly wrapping himself in a bathrobe and immediately relishing from its warm embrace. He moved toward his and Merlin's bedroom, only to find his fiancée sitting on their bed with a huge grin spread across his face.

“How long have you been there?”, Arthur asked cautiously.

“Long enough. You’re going to look so pretty in an Elsa costume this Halloween, sweetheart.”

The former King’s eyes widened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” came the quick denial.

The sorcerer moved closer and winked. “I think you do, good sir.”

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Arthur tried to change the subject.

“It’s not 11 yet, isn’t it? But I had forgotten my phone on the bedside table and realized halfway on the road. So I came back and heard an angel sing.”

Arthur blushed from head to toe. He still wasn’t used to compliments.

“Or was it a sea lion giving birth? I don’t know, the water was covering up almost every sound.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur shoved him away, claiming that he had to get dressed. Merlin put his phone in his back pocket and went about to leave their apartment for the day.

Once he reached the door, he turned around and said: “Next time we shower together, we’re going to duet, sleeping beauty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.  
> This was incredibly fun to write and I adore doing this kind of stuff.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.  
> Also, comment which song and character you'd like to read about next time!  
> Grazie Mels per sopportarmi, scusa se ti stresso.  
> Till next time,  
> Jo


End file.
